


Your Kiss

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have the whole weekend to themselves, and Christian knows exactly what he wants to do with Steve: he wants to spend the time in bed, kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt Kiss

"Hi," Christian ran his knuckles down the side of Steve's face, smiling softly

Steve smiled back as he stretched out on the bed, arms wrapped around Christian. "Hi yourself." He leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to Christian's. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm always do with you in the bed." Christian returned the kiss, his tongue swiping over Steve's lips without parting them. "Miss you when you're not here."

"Miss you too. But I'm here now. For the whole weekend."

"And we've got nowhere to be and nothing to do. I'm liking this," Christian chuckled, his lips meeting Steve's again. "I'm liking this a lot. You know what I'd like to spend this weekend doing?"

Steve rolled them over so he was kneeling over Christian. "I have an idea," he leaned down, fingers gently running over Christian's face, his lips following. "But how about you tell me."

Christian's grin broadened. "I was thinking I'd like to spend the weekend in bed. With you."

"Sounds like a good plan. Anything you wanna do while we're in bed?"

A faint pink flush covered Christian's cheeks. He grabbed Steve's hair and tugged him close, holding his head still. "Right now, kissing you sounds damn good." He kissed Steve again, closed mouthed and gentle, hands curling through his hair.

Steve chuckled against Christian's lips. "I can go with kissing." He returned the kiss, hands cupping Christian's face, fingers caressing his cheeks. He parted his lips ever so slightly, one of his lips sandwiching between Christian's. He felt Christian's hum of approval and brushed his tongue ever so slightly against Christian's lips.

Christian's lips parted, his tongue flickering out to meet Steve's. He smiled against Steve's lips, his mouth opening more and his tongue brushing against Steve's. Steve responded, his tongue dancing with Christian's as his mouth opened. He moaned into the kiss, hands sliding to cup Christian's head, his tongue stroking over Christian's; Christian starting to rock against him.

Christian rolled them over on their sides, facing each other. He broke the kiss slightly, meeting Steve's eyes before leaning forward and kissing him again, tongue parting his lips, demanding entrance. He pulled Steve flush against him, hands cupping his ass. Steve groaned and wriggled on the bed, his hands tightening in Christian's hair as he returned the kiss with fervour, panting into Christian's mouth. The kiss broke again, Steve sucking on Christian's lower lip before nuzzling at his jaw, lips, teeth and tongue grazing his throat. Christian moaned and rolled his head to the side, giving Steve better access, his hands straying up Steve's back, fingers digging in to his shoulders. "Please..."

"Please what, cowboy?"

"Steve..." Christian whined, gasping when Steve's teeth closed around his earlobe, tongue teasing the silver ring.

Steve laughed his breath warm against Christian's ear. He kissed his way along Christian's jaw to lap at the corner of his mouth, kissing him again. Christian opened up beneath him and Steve's tongue entered Christian's mouth, a slow, thorough exploration, leaving nowhere untouched, his tongue rubbing against Christian's tongue, along the back of his teeth until they pulled apart, both breathing heavily and flushed.

"I'm definitely up for spending the weekend here kissing you," Steve decided breathlessly, his hands resting on Christian's hips, one of his legs between Christian's. "But you know what I really wanna do now?" Christian shook his head. "I want to kiss every damn inch of you."


End file.
